Mondays
"Mondays" is the fourth episode of Elliot Goes to School, released in January 2011. It has reached 2 million views, it is very close at 2.3 million views. To date, it is the second most recent EGTS ''episode. '''Brief synopsis': With the appearance of some new faces, the video chronicles the gang's final Monday before Christmas break, and the gang also decides to skip gym to eat lunch early. Summary *Sorry for the non-HD sexiness, Vegas was acting up again. * The 4th episode of my Gmod series Elliot Goes to School. In this episode, it's the Monday before their Christmas break, and the gang decides to skip Gym class to eat some lunch, starring some new faces as well. Enjoy this episode, guys! Oh and try to bare the awful quality, it's good enough to see what's going on anyway. In addition to that, there's a few glitches in the video, and they were done when I turned widescreen clips into standard view (Vegas had trouble rendering in widescreen for technical reasons). Plus, I'm too lazy to go back and fix them. Just be thankful that another episode finally arrived. More videos will be coming later in the new year, stay tuned! Plot Elliot is shown playing Sonic Adventure ''in the morning, but as his alarm clock goes off, he throws it and it somehow hits Sonic in the game. He then says "Mondays" before his mom tells him on the other side of his door that it is snowing out, possibly indicating a snow day, much to Elliot's surprise. He looks out the window, and indeed sees snowfall. He busts down the door only to realize that his house was the only one snowing, meaning that he still has to go to school. He then rides his bike out the garage door, but he falls off the sidewalk and flails above someone driving before hitting them with his bike. The car then crashes into a post and forces the driver out of the car, hitting several people. Elliot bursts through the window of a building and loudly makes his way through the building's levels before bursting out on one floor with big dominoes in the room. He flies into a sleigh that Jimbo is riding, and Elliot signals him with a thumbs-up. As the sleigh crashes into and derails a helicopter, Jimbo and Elliot commence their plan; Jimbo kicks him out of the sleigh, but he lands safely and begins running into the school. As he speeds through, the scene changes to Mr. Cool waiting and looking at his watch, saying that Elliot is attempting to get to class on time. A student drops Dr. Breen's book, and as he bends over to pick it up, Elliot manages to jump right over him and slide underneath a table of books. He does a handspring at a hallway corner and continues to run, as Jimbo rolls a skateboard in his path. He then rounds another turn, performing a trick ''Tony Hawk-game style ("the Elliot") as Jimbo crashes into class through a window as Elliot opens the door and comes in. Class 1: Italian (Mr. Cool) Mr. Cool says that he was surprised that Elliot did not damage any school property on his way in, and Elliot begins to respond with "That's because I'm...", but Brendan interrupts him with "...gay." Elliot says that Brendan "smells", and Brendan asks if he smells like garlic bread, but Elliot begins to correct him, only for Jimbo to say "strawberries". The scene then cuts to Xavior breaking the fourth wall due to watching the entire scene as a YouTube video at the place he predictably gets his electronics, saying that the video "his s---" and lacked humor, and that he would rather play Ninja Gaiden ''on Hard with cheats activated. He then looks at the time, which is 8:11 AM, and realizes that he is late for school again. He closes his laptop, looks around, and makes a run for it. Back at the school, Mr. Cool announces that today would be the start of the second marking period, and he asks Bill Clinton what that means. Bill asks if the class would eat a pig, but Mr. Cool denies it, making Bill go "back to the doobies". At this moment, Xavior kicks the door open, holding his laptop, and walks in. Mr. Cool asks Xavior for his "ridiculous excuse", and he says that he recalled hacking an engine to recreate the events of the Great Depression. He begins to tell how he did it (accessing a directory), but Brendan interrupts him, calling his actions "gayer than t-ts". When Xavior argues back, Mr. Cool tries to calm the kids down, saying that the entire class was flunking after one marking period. Brendan argues to Mr. Cool, but he reminds his student that he had failed the first marking period anyway. Brendan flails himself as a void of "LOL"s appear around him. Jimbo then randomly says "Lollipops", and Xavior announces that he had just performed Internet sex in ''Second Life, which Brendan redefines as "no life". But then this marks the end of Italian class, despite the kids not learning anything generally. Class 2: Algebra (Mr. Higglesworth) Everyone gets seated, and we hear someone in the background say, "You're all a bunch of faggots, get outta my class." Mr. Higglesworth then says, "My genitals itch." and proceeds to scratch his crotch in front of the class. Jimbo is reminded of his friend Slim, and Elliot uses that quote to make a cheesy joke about Slim Jims. Brendan confronts Elliot, saying that he is not allowed to make jokes anymore, but Mr. H says that Brendan is not allowed to be gay and throws an oversized penny at him. Emo Kid then says that crabs give him "stiffies" (with Elmer responding, "Just like potatas!"), and Mr. H notices him as a "tough kid", saying that he "thinks his s--- don't stink". Emo Kid says that it actually kind of does, and asks Mr. H how "this sounds", before singing a portion of an odd metal song. Mr. H he did not catch that, and Emo Kid proceeds to do crabcore for him. Mr. H, still not comprehensive, asks if he was making a declarative statement, or if it was something--"GAY!" Brendan then interrupts again. Mr. H manages to come back with "Like YOU!" Brendan asks how exactly is he gay,and the teacher says that he overused the word every five seconds, and Brendan indeed says the word randomly Quotes Trivia/Notes *As slated on the video's description: Kitty0706 originally meant to make this video in High Definition, however this is impossible since his Sony Vegas suffered a few glitches. *This is the first time that the Crab Core Kid makes a speaking appearance. Transcript Transcript of Elliot Goes to School MondaysCategory:Kitty0706 Gmod videos Category:Gmod Videos Category:Elliot Goes to School series